better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dazzlings
The Dazzlings are a musical group and one of the two villainous faction in Season 4: The Princess of Friendship (the other being the Anacondrai Cultists) and one of the two overarching antagonists in Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip (the other being Daybreaker), as they came only in the second part, “Ice and Sirens” The group consists of lead singer Adagio Dazzle and her bandmates Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They were the Formlings who can turn into Sirens, a mythical creature who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and singing voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. Known members *Adagio Dazzle, the lead singer of the Dazzlings. She is shown to be scheming, manipulative, and only concerned with being adored by others. As the leader she is shown to grow irritated when her authority is questioned. *Aria Blaze, a backup singer of the Dazzlings, portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. *Sonata Dusk, another backup singer of the Dazzlings. She is shown to be somewhat air-headed and carefree, similar to Pinkie Pie. Sonata is more focused on getting lunch since it is Taco Tuesday. In addition, she frequently argues with Aria Blaze over trivial matters. Despite this, she can be just as cruel and devious as her bandmates, if at times unintentionally so, as evidenced in her interactions with Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. Depictions in the Series Early Life The Dazzlings were born in the Never-Realm, as aquatic Formlings, who were the shapeshifters that can transform into sea creatures in the ocean. They all three lived the village with the other Formlings, One day, they encounter Vex, a Formling who never finds an mythical animal form. After he went on exile, The Dazzlings, in their Sirens form, propose Vex to join them, but they are unable to, due to being formless. Eventually, the quartet found the Ice Emperor and realized that the power of Ice is greater than the power of the Formlings. He also told the girls that disharmony is another way to defeat the Formlings. So, he persuaded the Ice Emperor to freeze his former people, not only that, due to the Formlings argument and conflict, they have the power to absorb dark magic, which is why their pendants turn into red. Decades before the Ice Emperor rule the Never-Realm, the Dazzlings found an unknown place that was filled with harmony and friendship. They asked Vex to look after the realm and left to a place, known as Equestria. As sirens, it creates discord among people and ponies with their singing, sowing chaos with their enchanted voices and growing ever more powerful from feasting on negative emotions. Unable to defeat them, the great mage Star Swirl the Bearded resorted to banishing them to another dimension, where magic was nonexistent and their power was nullified, or at least reduced to nothing but a pale shadow of what it once had been. The Princess of Friendship Only One Can Remain At the climax of the episode, three sirens are first seen in a city cafe, where they are observed absorbing negative energy from the customers there, complaining about the miserly amounts of power they gain from this. Then they witness the Harmony blast that defeated Sunset Shimmer in the previous movie. They realize that magic has been brought into the Human World (due to Sunset Shimmer's theft of the Element of Magic), and that their own power has returned as a result. Now once again in possession of their magical abilities, they decide to take over the Human World, starting with Canterlot High, the source of the magic. Twilight Time The arrive in Canterlot High and Sunset Shimmer gives them a tour around the school, but she feels a bad vibe from them and notices that Adagio stops her from touching her crystal necklace. In the cafeteria, they sing a song that ignites the students' competitive spirits, turning a planned friendly singing festival into a Battle of the Bands. They also manipulate Principals Celestia and Luna into bending to their will. Twilight discovers the true nature of the Dazzlings, but when she and the rest of the human Six attempt to defeat them, they realize that they are not able to unleash the Elements of Harmony at will. Instead, their failed attempt plays right into the Dazzlings' hands. The sirens realize that this group of students were not under their control and deduce that they must have great magic in them - and thus, great power to absorb, though they would have to turn them against each other without the use of their own magic first. This turns the Rainbooms into priority targets for the Dazzlings. In the meantime, they continue gathering energy from the other students. Leap of Faith When they see Sunset Shimmer again, they threateningly play with her emotions and intimidate her, claiming that "no one is going to remember her when they win". Feeling that simply getting the Rainbooms eliminated might not do the trick, the Sirens arrange that they pass to the finals instead despite a lackluster performance. This causes resentment in their opponent Trixie, who refuses to accept this. The Dazzlings then trick Trixie into removing the Rainbooms from the competition altogether by trapping them in a locked basement. However, thanks to Spike, the Rainbooms managed to escape. Just as they are about to devour the combined energy of the students, the Rainbooms appear to stop them. In turn, the Sirens summon astral projections of their true forms for the battle. The Six overwhelm Aria and Sonata at first, but Adagio's powerful sonic waves throw the girls off-balance, allowing the Dazzlings to gain the upper hand. With the Rainbooms down for the count, Sunset Shimmer steps in to help them out and the students begin to sing along with them. The Dazzlings appear shocked as Sunset's magic, combined with that of the Six, unleashes a giant rainbow alicorn that destroys their crystal necklaces, resulting in them losing their magical voices forever. The students boo at the defeated Dazzlings' horribly off-key final attempt to sing and throw vegetables at them, forcing them to flee the stage. The Pillars of Time Shadow Play In one of the flashbacks, the sirens appear, creating discord among ponies with their singing before they were defeated by the Pillars of Old Equestria and banished to another world by Star Swirl the Bearded. Sons of the Overlord The Quiet One The Dazzlings are mentioned by Lloyd when naming some of Ninjago and Equestria's greatest villains. Harumi never heard of them. March of the Oni A mural of the Dazzlings, along Lord Tirek, Chen and the Anacondrai Cultists, was painted by the monks in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes The Dazzlings were mentioned by Pinkie Pie when Twilight’s friends remind her of all the memorable times they overcame adversity together. Rainbow Roadtrip Wasted True Potential The Dazzlings appeared in one of Zane’s visions, draining all the color in both Ninjago and Equestria. Questing for Quests While on a hot tub, Fluttershy mentions them, this will foreshowing the Mane Six will face, along with Daybreaker. The Belly of the Beast After Zane had the terrible nightmare about the battle against Daybreaker, he also mentions The Dazzlings that they were responsible to steal the Forbidden Spinjitzu Scroll at the Kingdom of The Never-Realm. Ancient History A poster of the Dazzlings appears in Ninjago Museum of History. Appearences ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 4: The Princess of Friendship *56. "Only One Can Remain" *62. "Twilight Time" *64. "Leap of Faith" Season 7: The Pillars of Time *114. "Shadow Play" (flashback) Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *122. "The Quiet One" (mentioned) Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu *1. "Master Class" (painting) *2. "Green and Gold" (painting) *3. "The Weekend Drill" (painting) *4. "Elemental Rider" (painting) *5. "Blue Lightning" (painting) *6. "Samurai X-Treme" (painting) Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *166. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *167. "Questing for Quests" (mentioned) *169. "The Belly of the Beast" (mentioned) *175. "Ancient History" (pictured) Trivia *Flashbacks and the final battle reveal that their original siren forms in Equestria were those of Hippocampi. **A lot of fan art erroneously depicts their alternative forms as mermaids, being the most common form for sirens. *They have by far the most villains songs out of any villain in My Little Pony, totaling three: Let's Have A Battle (Of The Bands), Under Our Spell and Welcome To The Show (the latter shared with the Rainbooms). **The later song is “Find the Magic” in Season 11. **This is fitting because their powers revolve around singing. **Also befitting their powers revolving around singing, the Dazzlings were heavily inspired, both in appearances and in their nature as sexy female pop singers, by the girl group Destiny's Child. *They are the second main antagonists with a villain song, first being Queen Chrysalis and the third is Harumi. Discord was reformed at the time of his song. *The Dazzlings are similar to the Windigoes, as both groups are equine entities that feed off of negativity and conflict in order to gain power. **The main difference is that the Windigoes have to travel where conflict is already existent while the Dazzlings can create their own conflict. *The Dazzlings are one of the overarching antagonists for Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, as they are responsible to steal the Forbidden Spinjitzu scroll and losing colors in Ninjago and Equestria. The other one is Daybreaker. *A poster of the Dazzlings appears in Ancient History, meaning that they will be performing at the Rainbow Music Festival at Hope Hollow. *"The Northern Light of Friendship", "The Absolute Worst", "Return to Seaquestria" and "Awakenings" are the only four episodes of the Ice Chapter that the Dazzlings did not make their physical appearance. *According to Twilight Sparkle's book, the Sirens were incredibly beautiful. However, the illustrations and the shape of their astral projections seem to contradict this, being monstrous fish-pony hybrids. It is possible that the notoriously vain Sirens simply used their hypnotic voices to make ponies (including the author of the book) perceive them as beautiful. *Their defeat is similar to the defeat of Red Claw and Screech & Thud in The Land Before Time episode, "The Hidden Canyon". *Adagio's clothes represent Eighties disco, Aria's represent Nineties grunge, and Sonata's represent 2000 pop. *The Dazzlings are similar to The Trix (Icy, Darcy and Stormy) from ''Winx Club. They are both villains, the Dazzlings to the Rainbooms, the Trix to the Winx. **They are also similar to The Wubb Girlz from Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Iris, Talia and Auriana from LoliRock and A-RISE from Love Live! School Idol Project. They are similar to their talents they did for music. *They are one of the six main antagonists to be from another realm, the others being: The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, The Omega and Vex the Formless. *They are one of the only MLP villains who remained irredeemable. The others are Queen Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow.